High so what?
by HappinyBaby
Summary: The music was pounding, you could hear it from outside of the house. I could see bright lights flashing in the windows. People were on the porch drinking and laughing loudly. I started to walk to the door, hoping nobody would try and talk to me. I hated parties like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick note the characters in the story are a bit out of character. This takes place in an alternative universe. Warning for drug use, sexual content and strong language.**

The music was pounding, you could hear it from outside of the house. I could see bright lights flashing in the windows. People were on the porch drinking and laughing loudly. I started to walk to the door, hoping nobody would try and talk to me. I hated parties like this, they felt like they were meant for teens. Why would an adult need a party like this? I wasn't invited by the host of the party but by a close friend who was invited. Sakura thinks I need to branch out and meet new people.

I walked forward, determined to find her and socialize for a few minutes and duck out while she made out with some loser she wouldn't remember in the morning. I thought I could easily find her pink hair in the crowd but it was an ocean of colors around me. I saw reds, purples, greens, and yellow heads around me but no pink. The flashing lights made it hard to see but maybe that was the point of a party like this. Maybe you were not supposed to see anyone too clearly or else you might be disappointed by your selections. I turned around in the house looking for the kitchen, knowing where the drinks are, that's where she is.  
I tried walking through the crowd but I got shoved around and I'm pretty sure someone tried to grab my ass. I turned my head to look but everyone was too busy dancing to even notice me. I eventually reached the kitchen and sighed with relief when I saw pink hair.  
"Hey, how's it going?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around only to find a very drunk Naruto. Some girl was clung to his side but he didn't seem to notice her too much. She had her hand on his chest, gripping his shirt. She stared me down but I couldn't be bothered to even acknowledge her. Instead I just smiled at Naruto.  
"I'm good, I was just looking for Sakura but I found her just now." I said. I really didn't even want to talk to him really. Once you've been rejected by a guy a million times, it kind of makes you not want to talk to them anymore. I turned away from him and kept walking towards Sakura. Some guy had an arm around her shoulder, leaning over her. Ugh, great, maybe I could just slip away now without her even noticing. Just when I turned around to leave I heard her yell my name.

"Hinata! Wait, I hope your not leaving already, you just got here!" she yelled. Oh no, she's already tipsy. I shook my head at the realization. I wasn't fast enough to leave apparently. I ran my hands through my hair and braced myself. I walked to her and smiled. The guy with his arm around her eyed me up and down and dropped his arm from around Sakura. Jeez this guy was really subtle.  
"Yeah sorry I got held up at work but I have an early shift tomorrow I cant stay long." I lied. I hated to lie to her but she knows I cant stand parties. She only looked at me a frowned. I could already tell what she was thinking about, how I'm a loser who only stays home and goes to work. I dropped my smile and looked away from her, I cant stand when she looks at me like that. I started to fidget with my hands. The guy beside her reached out to me with a cup in his hand.

"Here. My names Kiba." He said holding out the drink for me. I took it grateful to have something to do with my hands. I immediately chugged the mystery liquid. I could actually use some liquid courage right about now. I didn't think anyone could boost my confidence and stomp on it at the same time like Sakura can. The guy continued to watch me. Sakura noticed his attention shifting from her and grabbed his back pulling him closer to her she pulled his face down and kissed him which he happily consented to.

I turned my head away embarrassed. I started to walk away knowing at this point she would even notice. The crowd of people in the living seemed to block the door. I saw Naruto against the door frame making out with the girl from before and it looked like her hand was in his pants. I needed to get out of this hell hole. I turned to look at the other side of the house. Down the hallway I could see a backdoor, hopefully leading to the backyard. I walked towards it happy that I was finally gonna leave. As I got closer to the door I could smell something sweet as I walked by. I stopped in my tracks, so I could try and determine the scent better. It was earthy, like grass and dirt, but also like burnt sweets.

I had started to follow the scent curious as to what it could have been. I stopped in front of a bedroom door. I reached for the handle and stopped, my hand hovering over the handle. I couldn't just open the door that would be rude. I mean its a party so how rude could it be really, but I just couldn't seem to do it. I started to pull my hand away when suddenly the door opened and a guy walked out followed by a huge cloud of smoke. He slammed into my chest apparently to drunk to notice I was standing in the way.  
"Sorry." he mumbled as he walked past me. The smoke was still heavy in the air around the room causing me to cough, I could hear a girl laughing somewhere. I looked inside the room while the door was open. I could see two guys and a girl inside. The first guy was sitting on a chair by the bed, he had sunglasses on even inside the house, and short brown hair. The girl was sitting in another chair, she had bright red hair and glasses, she was laughing loudly. Lastly was the guy laying on the bed his arm underneath his head at he stared at the ceiling of his room. It seemed that no one had noticed me staring at them. Grateful I turned away from the intoxicating smell.  
"Jeez Karen, shut the hell up would ya." The guy on the bed grumbled. "Hey!" he yelled. "Do you want to join in.".  
I turned back around wondering if he was talking to me. When I made eye contact with him he smiled and nodded his head. I stepped into the room wondering if this was a good idea. Maybe following a scent around a house isn't a good idea. He was watching me walk and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"C'mon Shino, your hogging it." He whined. I sat on the bed and watched at the guy sitting on the chair named Shino passed him something. I could see the smoke coming from the end of it and wondered what it was. I looked over to the girl named Karin but she had her head back staring at the ceiling still laughing silently to herself. "Sorry, my names Sasuke." He said looking at me. He put something to his lips and a few seconds later he was blowing smoke.

Oh crap, it's weed. How could I have not know that before. I've never smoked before or even been around anyone who has, my friends are light weights who just drink. He was watching me watch him. I started to blush "Sorry." I mumbled and looked away from him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I should just get up and leave.

He didn't say anything and he just held out, what I think is called a blunt, to me. I didn't know what to do. He smiled and sat up on the bed he leaned back on one hand and sat closer to me. "I'll show you, don't worry." he said. He took a long hit of the blunt and leaned closer to my face. He grabbed my face with the blunt still in his hand. I was wide eyed at his movements, he was very attractive but wait, why would he be trying to kiss me. He placed his lips on mine and kissed me, I closed my eyes. I could feel his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues met. He then blew the smoke into my mouth slightly surprising me. He continued to kiss me and when he finally pulled away I took a deep breath and exhaled the smoke. I could feel the edges of the world slipping away and becoming fuzzy. I wanted that feeling again and his kiss.

He smiled at me and handed me the blunt this time for myself. I'll admit I was slightly disappointed he wouldn't kiss me again. I held it between my fingers and took a deep breath, breathing in the smoke. I held it in my chest and then exhaled. I smiled, now I know why people do this, I could lose myself in the feeling forever. My fingers were starting to tingle and so were my toes, it was like my whole body was excited over this. I took another hit greedily from the blunt wanting nothing more than this feeling. I looked over a Sasuke and he was smiling at me.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Can I kiss you again?'.

 **Hopefully you enjoyed that! I already have part two written I just need to give a good once over and make any changes that need made. Reviews are always amazing! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note. The characters may be a little out of character. This takes place in an alternative universe. Waning for drug use, sexual content, and strong language.**

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Can I kiss you again?'.

His voice was sending shivers down my spine. He pulled the blunt my from hand and took a hit from it. I leaned into him and kissed him breathing in the smoke and kissing him. This was what I wanted. I could feel myself starting to become warm. Was it the weed or was the alcohol from before finally kicking into my system, either way I felt great.

He held his hand with the blunt out to Shino while still kissing me. He started to lean back into the bed pulling me with him until we were both laying on our sides, smoke coming from our mouths. Shino grumbled something, grabbed Karins hand, and pulled her out of the room. Once they were gone Sasuke started to move and was on top of me. I could feel his hands pulling at my shirt, tugging at the material, trying to get it to come off. His hands ran over my thighs and he placed himself between my legs.

I threw my head back from the kiss and moaned at the feeling of him. I couldn't believe I was letting this happen, what was I doing. I didn't think this was a good idea. I moved my arm to push myself up and at the same moment he leaned down and began to kiss my neck. Okay maybe this was a good idea, I mean he's a really good kisser, what can I say. He had his hand underneath my shirt, I could feel his fingers ghosting over my skin. I wanted more of this feeling. I moved my hands and started to pull my shirt up and over my head. He moved his face away from my neck while I took my shirt off and when it was removed he immediately when back to it. I couldn't stop the sounds coming from coming out of my mouth. His hands started to move to the button on my jeans, and once that was done he moved onto the zipper, pulling it down with ease. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra, glad that it was gone. My skin was on fire.

I kicked my shoes off from beneath him and started to tug at his own shirt. He sat up and pulled his shirt off quickly, leaning down to kiss my lips this time. I let my hands roam over his chest. I slid my hands around to his back to pull him closer to me, I wanted to feel his skin on mine. When our skin connected I could hear him let out a soft groan. I used my feet to try and push down his pants.  
He lightly chuckled "You're pretty eager.". I couldn't say anything, my body still felt too hot, I wanted to get out of my jeans. He leaned back again breaking the kiss and started to tug my jeans off. I stared at him at him as pulled my underwear off as well. I watched him move back and put his head between my thighs. I moaned when his tongue made contact with my pussy. I threw my head back and moaned loudly when I felt his tongue circle my clit. I was lost in so many feelings all at once. I could feel a slight burn in my chest from the weed. I could feel a fire in my stomach from the alcohol. Most importantly, I could feel desire between my legs, and that was because of Sasuke.

He continued to lick up and down between my lips, always making sure to return to my clit. I had one hand tangled in his hair and the other gripping the pillow underneath my head, my body was bending like a bow, I was getting close. My toes were curling from the pleasure, I looked down at him between my legs and I felt my inner walls flutter. His eyes were so beautiful and dark, it was like he could see every desire I had. He continued to watch me as he licked my clit. He pulled one hand away from my thigh and started to push one finger into me. He slowly pushed his finger inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore and closed my eyes and moaned loudly as I came. He continued to lick my clit causing me to jerk my legs around him.

When he pulled away I felt drained. I just laid in the bed not able to move. He leaned over me again and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, I pulled him closer by the neck and kissed him harder. He started to rub himself against me. I moaned at the contact of his cock against my entrance. I didn't even notice he had slipped his pants off. He pulled my legs from around his waist, up onto his shoulders and leaned down over me, my knees were touching my chest at this point. He reached around my legs and grabbed his cock pushing it against me. He slowly pushed in, giving me time to adjust.

"H-Holy fuck!" I yelled. Oh my god, he was big. I could hear him letting out soft grunts as his pushed and pulling inside me. I couldn't stop the sounds the half choked cries coming from my throat. I kept my head thrown back from the pleasure. He leaned down and kissed my neck sucking hard at the skin and occasionally biting it. I needed more. "Please, go deeper." I moaned. He only grunted at my words. He pulled away from my neck and dropped my legs from his shoulders. He pulled himself out of me and rolled me over to my stomach. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up so I was on my knees with my ass against his cock. He pushed his cock into me and gave me no time to adjust before slamming into me relentlessly.

I could hear someone screaming in the back of my mind. I leaned my head down leaving only my ass in the air and that's when I realized the screaming was coming from me. My hair was falling all around me, hiding me from the world. His hands were holding on tight to my hips to keep me in place, I could tell I would have bruises later from his strength. Once I got past the screams coming from my mouth, I could hear his balls against my ass slapping against me with each hard thrust. He let go of my hip with one hand and moved to grab up all of my hair that had slipped around me and then he pulled me up by my hair, tugging hard. His chest was against my back and he had my hair tight in his hand keeping my head up and facing the ceiling . He continued to slam into me while he leaned how and kissed my neck once more.

I could feel a build up starting in my core. He was so deep inside of me, I'd never had a partner this big before. I turned tried turning my head to kiss him, but he was holding my hair so tight I couldn't move and I could swear a few strands had come loose around his hand. I could hear the soft curses he gave as he pounded into me, whispering in my ear.

"Fuck, shit, your so fucking tight." he groaned.

He let go of my hair and I fell forward onto the bed, my arms catching me. He placed one hand on the center of my back pushing my chest fully into the mattress below me and slightly lifted himself to push deeper inside. All of the sudden it was as if the world went black. He was so deep he was hitting against my cervix, I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't make a sound. I felt my walls convulsing around his length, I was cumming and hard. It was the best feeling in the world. The room was still hazy with smoke and the edges of reality were blurry. I wanted this feeling to last forever.

Sasuke snaked an arm around my stomach, never slowing his tiring pace, until he reached my clit between my legs. I was still so sensitive from the recent orgasm, but I welcomed his touch eagerly. My legs were shaking so hard I didn't think I could take much more. I could feel a wetness on my face and realized it was tears. It was so intense having sex with him, I wanted to do it everyday. His pace seemed to get even faster, if that was even possible, and more out of control. He must be getting close. I could hear his grunts and curses getting louder behind me.

His fingers started to moved faster around my clit, making me cry harder, I tried to bite the sheet beneath me to try and gain some control of my body. My back was straining from the pressure of arching so much from pleasure. My hands fisted the sheets around me trying to hold tight as I was rocked back and forth.

"God damnit, you felt so good cumming around my cock, are you gonna cum again for me?" he asked leaning down. I tried nodding my head but I couldn't do anything but moan and cry out as he circled my clit over and over. I could feel myself falling, ready to give into the pleasure. He pushed in deep inside me hitting against my cervix again and I was gone. I went my walls clench tight around his length. "Shit." he grunted.

I could feel his cock spasming inside me as he came. He continued to push deep inside me as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm. He pulled his hand from between my legs and pulled his cock out slowly, groaning softy. I unclenched my hands and released the sheet from my mouth, my body collapsing onto the mattress. I felt like I could finally breath again. Once he was fully released from the tight heat, he laid on the bed next to me.

I didn't know what to say at that moment. My stomach was still warm from the alcohol, my chest still burning from the weed, and the desire between my legs had finally been sated. I turned my head and looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a blunt in his hand. Once he lit it he turned and laid back down on the bed and held it out for me. I shook my head, I still had a slight high from before. He smirked at me and took a hit, he reached a hand towards me and ran it through my hair.

"Sorry about that." he chuckled. When he pulled his hand away I saw some of my hair till stuck around his fingers.

I started to laugh, thinking about how wild I must look at the moment. My hair was knotted and everywhere, my skin flushed, and dried tears on my face. I stretched my arms and started to rub my face, trying to wipe away the tears. My body seemed to ache and I could feel my legs still shaking. How was I supposed to walk home now? I couldn't stop laughing at my thoughts, he probably thought I was crazy.

He only smiled and watched me as he took another hit. He leaned down and kissed me again, passing the smoke to me. I breathed in grateful to touch his lips again. I reached a hand up to pull his hair and bring him closer to be. Our tongues met and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. I pulled away and exhaled the smoke. The world got a little softer around the edges again.  
Maybe I should go know, I don't know how any of this works. Did he expect me to leave? Did he want me to grab my clothes and scurry away? Did he want to have sex again? Did he only want to smoke more? Just when I was going to move to get up he started to speak.

"So did you drive here?" he asked, getting up to get dressed.

"Yeah, I did." I replied finally sitting up. "I had to park on the next block, there were too many cars here.". I moved to grab my jeans when he reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You cant drive like this." he said watching me, waiting for my reaction.

I stared up at him, maybe I was little high but I would be fine, "Thanks for the concern, but ill be fine I don't live too far from here, I'll be okay.". I moved my head and looked down at his hand on mine. It was a bit embarrassing to sit naked while he was wearing pants. I shook my hand trying to get his off of mine so I could start to get dressed. Maybe this is his way of trying to be nice after a quick fuck.

He frowned and released my hand, I watched him pick the blunt up and take a long hit and exhale. I grabbed my jeans and slid them over my feet, when I went to stand my legs shook hard and he quickly grabbed me. "Sorry." I mumbled, holding onto his chest.

He just stared at him. "Do you want to stay over tonight? I know I should say its because its unsafe to drive, but I don't think I'm ready for you do go yet." He whispered the last part holding me close to him, our chests touching.

I looked up at him, I hadn't noticed how tall he was before. I stared at his dark eyes and nodded, at a loss for words. Ah, so he did want me to stay. I moved my hands from his chest and wrapped them around his neck. What were we supposed to do all night? I had couple ideas where to start.

He looked down at me, smirking at me like he could read my thoughts. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine, "Can I kiss you again?".

 **Hope you enjoyed my little story. I know its way out of character for Hinata but I couldn't see it going any other way for her and I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. Please let me know what you think, reviews mean the world to me as a new writer. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
